


Chasing the Sun

by diamond9697



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond9697/pseuds/diamond9697
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's thoughts as he watches Emma through the window at Granny's in Camelot.  </p>
<p>Takes place during season five, episode seven. 'Nimue'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Sun

Killian watched her through the blinds as she worked tirelessly to craft her newest dreamcatcher. He could hear the others talking in the background, but he was only half paying attention, having heard variations of this same conversation ever since they had arrived in Camelot. All talk and no action seemed to be the way of things with them, and for every moment they talked, Emma drifted deeper into the darkness.

Yet as he watched her, he could only see how much light there was in her. How it seemed to be an aura around her body, protecting her. Just like it had been that day not too long ago, when he had taken her horseback riding and they had kissed in a field of flowers. 

At times like this, he sometimes felt as though he was the moon, always chasing after the sun. The only light he gave being that which he could reflect back from her. Without his sun, he would lose what light he had managed to gain just by being near her, and he would once again sink into darkness.

Killian frowned at the thought. No. He couldn’t let himself think that way. He would use the light she had helped him find, and together they would fight the darkness. For her, he would try to be the hero that she seemed to think resided in him somewhere.

He let the blinds close as he turned back towards the others. The time for talk was done.


End file.
